Star Wars: The Skywalker Chronicles
Star Wars: The Skywalker Chronicles is a science fiction adventure film produced, co-written, and directed by J. J. Abrams, Rian Johnson and George Lucas. It is an installment that contains all nine episodes of the "Skywalker saga". It was produced by Lucasfilm and Abrams' production company Bad Robot Productions, and was distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It stars an ensemble cast that features Carrie Fisher, Mark Hamill, Harrison Ford, Ewan McGregor, Natalie Portman, Hayden Christensen, Anthony Daniels, Adam Driver, Daisy Ridley, John Boyega, Oscar Isaac, Kelly Marie Tran, Domhnall Gleeson, Guy Henry, Joonas Suotamo, Andy Serkis, Lupita Nyong'o, with Ian McDiarmid and Billy Dee Williams. Fisher, who died in late 2016, appears through the use of unreleased footage from previous Star Wars films, including The Force Awakens. It was released in Disney+ on December 20, 2019. The film received mixed reviews from critics, with some praising its celebration of the entire saga and others considering it unimaginative and derivative. Premise Plot This page contains unmarked spoilers. You Have Been Warned! The Trade Federation upsets order and disrupts peace in the Galactic Republic by blockading the planet Naboo in preparation for a full-scale invasion. The Republic's leader, Supreme Chancellor Valorum, dispatches Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi, to negotiate with Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray. Darth Sidious, a Sith Lord and the Trade Federation's secret benefactor, orders the Viceroy to kill the Jedi and begin their invasion with an army of battle droids. The Jedi escape and flee to Naboo. During the invasion, Qui-Gon saves the life of a clumsy Gungan outcast, Jar Jar Binks, from being run over by a droid transport. Indebted to Qui-Gon, Jar Jar leads the Jedi to Otoh Gunga, an underwater city of Naboo. The Jedi try to persuade the Gungan leader, Boss Nass, to help the planet's surface dwellers but are unsuccessful. However, the Jedi manage to obtain Jar Jar's guidance and underwater transport to Theed, the capital city of Naboo; they narrowly avoid getting eaten by sea monsters on the way. They rescue Naboo's fourteen-year-old queen, Padmé Amidala, and escape from the blockaded planet on her Royal Starship, intending to reach the Republic capital planet of Coruscant. The ship is damaged as they pass the Federation blockade and the hyperdrive is caught in the crossfire, rendering it useless. They descend and land for repairs on the outlying desert planet of Tatooine, situated beyond the Republic's jurisdiction. Qui-Gon, Jar Jar, astromech droid R2-D2, and Padmé—disguised as one of her handmaidens—visit the settlement of Mos Espa to purchase spare parts at a junk shop. They meet the shop's owner, Watto, and his nine-year-old slave, Anakin Skywalker, a gifted pilot and engineer who has built a protocol droid called C-3PO. Qui-Gon senses a strong presence of the Force within Anakin, and is convinced that he is the prophesied "Chosen One". Unable to buy the required hyperdrive parts due to the Republic's currency being worthless on Tatooine, Qui-Gon wagers both the parts and Anakin's freedom with Watto in a podrace. Anakin wins and joins the group to be trained as a Jedi, leaving behind his mother, Shmi. En route to their starship, Qui-Gon encounters Darth Maul, Darth Sidious' apprentice, who intends to capture Amidala. A duel ensues, but Qui-Gon quickly disengages and escapes onboard the starship. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan escort Amidala to Coruscant so that she can plead her people's case to Chancellor Valorum and the Galactic Senate. Qui-Gon asks the Jedi Council for permission to train Anakin as a Jedi, but the Council refuses, concerned that Anakin is vulnerable to the dark side of the Force. Undaunted, Qui-Gon vows to take up Anakin as his new disciple. Meanwhile, Naboo's Senator Palpatine persuades Amidala to call for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum to elect a more capable leader to resolve the crisis. Though she is successful in pushing for the vote, Amidala grows frustrated with the corruption in the Senate and decides to return to Naboo. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are ordered by the Jedi Council to accompany the queen and investigate the return of the Sith, whom for nearly a millennium, they had believed to be extinct. On Naboo, Padmé reveals herself to the Gungans as Queen Amidala and persuades them to join in an alliance against the Trade Federation. Despite being inept at combat, Jar Jar is promoted to general and joins his people in a battle against the droid army, while Padmé leads the search for Viceroy Gunray in Theed. During a battle in the starship hangar, Qui-Gon tells Anakin to wait in the cockpit of a vacant starfighter. Anakin inadvertently triggers its autopilot, joining the battle against the Federation droid control ship in space. Anakin blunders into the hangar of the droid control ship and causes its destruction from within before escaping, deactivating the droid army in the process. Meanwhile, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan battle Darth Maul, who mortally wounds Qui-Gon, but is then bisected by Obi-Wan and falls down a pit. As he lies dying, Qui-Gon requests that Obi-Wan train Anakin, and dies in Obi-Wan's arms. Palpatine is elected as the new supreme chancellor, and Gunray is arrested. Yoda promotes Obi-Wan to the rank of Jedi Knight and reluctantly accepts Anakin as Obi-Wan's apprentice. Padmé presents a gift of thanks to Boss Nass and the Gungans during a celebratory parade. Ten years after the Trade Federation's invasion of Naboo,a the Galactic Republic is threatened by the Separatist movement organized by former Jedi Master Count Dooku. Senator Padmé Amidala comes to Coruscant to vote on a motion to create an army to assist the Jedi against this threat. Narrowly avoiding an assassination attempt upon her arrival, she is placed under the protection of Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and his apprentice, the 19-year-old Anakin Skywalker. The two Jedi thwart a second attempt on her life and subdue the assassin, Zam Wesell, who is killed by her client, a bounty hunter, before she can reveal his identity. The Jedi Council instructs Obi-Wan to find the bounty hunter, while Anakin is tasked to protect Padmé and escort her back to Naboo, where he expresses his romantic feelings for her. Obi-Wan's investigation leads him to the mysterious ocean planet of Kamino, where he discovers an army of clones being produced for the Republic, with bounty hunter Jango Fett serving as their genetic template. Obi-Wan deduces Jango to be the bounty hunter he is seeking, and after a fierce battle, places a homing beacon on Jango's ship, the Slave I. Obi-Wan then follows Jango and his clone son, Boba Fett, to the rocky planet Geonosis. Meanwhile, Anakin is troubled by visions of his mother, Shmi, in pain and decides to head to Tatooine with Padmé to save her. Watto reveals that he sold Shmi to moisture farmer Cliegg Lars, who then freed and married her. Cliegg tells Anakin that she was abducted by Tusken Raiders weeks earlier and is likely dead. Determined to find her, Anakin ventures out and finds Shmi at the Tusken campsite, where she dies in his arms. Enraged, Anakin massacres the Tusken tribe. He later declares to Padmé that he will find a way to prevent the deaths of his loved ones. On Geonosis, Obi-Wan discovers a Separatist gathering led by Count Dooku, who Obi-Wan learns authorized Padmé's assassination and is developing a droid army with Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray. Obi-Wan transmits his findings to the Jedi Council, who allow Senate Representative Jar Jar Binks to propose a vote to grant emergency powers to Supreme Chancellor Palpatine; the successful outcome allows the clone army to be utilized. Anakin and Padmé go to Geonosis to rescue Obi-Wan, but are captured by Jango.5 Dooku sentences the trio to death, but they are saved by a battalion of clone troopers led by Yoda, Mace Windu, and other Jedi; Mace beheads Jango during the rescue. Obi-Wan and Anakin intercept Dooku, and the three engage in a lightsaber battle. Dooku injures Obi-Wan and severs Anakin's right arm, but Yoda arrives and defends them. Dooku uses Force powers to distract Yoda and flees to Coruscant, where he delivers blueprints for a superweapon to his Sith master, Darth Sidious. As the Jedi acknowledge the beginning of the Clone Wars, Anakin is fitted with a robotic hand and secretly marries Padmé on Naboo with C-3PO and R2-D2 as witnesses. Three years after the beginning of the Clone Wars, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker lead a mission to rescue the kidnapped Supreme Chancellor Palpatine from the cyborg Separatist commander, General Grievous, during a space battle over Coruscant. After infiltrating Grievous's flagship, the Jedi battle Count Dooku, whom Anakin decapitates at Palpatine's urging. Grievous escapes the battle-torn ship in which the Jedi crash-land on Coruscant. There, Anakin reunites with his wife, Padmé Amidala, who reveals that she is pregnant. While initially excited, Anakin begins to have nightmares of Padmé dying in childbirth and thus becomes desperate to save her at any cost. Palpatine appoints Anakin to the Jedi Council as his representative and informant. The Council allows Anakin as a member, but decides not to appoint him the position of Jedi Master, and tells him to spy on Palpatine, diminishing Anakin's confidence in the Council. Palpatine tempts Anakin with his knowledge of the dark side of the Force, including the power to avert death. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan travels to Utapau, where he kills Grievous, and Yoda travels to the Wookiee homeworld of Kashyyyk to defend it from a Separatist invasion. Palpatine reveals to Anakin that he is the Sith Lord Darth Sidious and that he knows how to rescue Padmé. Anakin reports Palpatine's treachery to Mace Windu, who confronts the Sith Lord with three other Jedi masters. Palpatine single-handedly slays the three masters, but is subdued by Windu, who uses his lightsaber to return Palpatine's Force lightning, disfiguring him. Fearing that he would lose Padmé if Palpatine dies, Anakin intervenes on the latter's behalf and betrays Windu by severing his hand, allowing Palpatine to throw him out the window to his death. Though horrified, Anakin pledges himself to Sidious, who dubs him his new apprentice Darth Vader. Palpatine then issues Order 66, which commands the clone troopers to betray and kill their commanding Jedi officers, thus sending the Order into near extinction. Meanwhile, the newly christened Sith Lord Vader brings with him a battalion of clone troopers to help kill the remaining Jedi in the temple including the younglings (the children in training), before traveling to the volcanic planet of Mustafar to slaughter the Separatist leaders. Palpatine soon declares himself Emperor before the Galactic Senate, transforming the Republic into the Galactic Empire, and declaring the Jedi as traitors. Having survived the chaos, Obi-Wan and Yoda return to Coruscant and learn of Anakin's turn to the dark side and betrayal. Yoda orders a distraught Obi-Wan to confront Vader while he deals with Palpatine. Obi-Wan informs Padmé of Anakin's betrayal of the Jedi, his turn to the dark side as Vader and newfound loyalty to the Sith, leaving her distraught. She goes to Mustafar (with Obi-Wan having snuck aboard her ship) to persuade Vader to return and raise their children. Seeing Obi-Wan on Padmé's ship, and thinking they have conspired together to kill him, Vader angrily chokes Padmé into unconsciousness. Obi-Wan engages Vader in a lightsaber duel and, after gaining the higher ground, warns his former pupil to stand down. When Vader attacks, Obi-Wan severs his legs and left arm, leaving him at the bank of a lava flow. Obi-Wan picks up Vader's lightsaber, watches in horror as flames consume the fallen Jedi, and leaves him for dead. On Coruscant, Yoda battles Palpatine until their duel reaches a stalemate. Yoda then flees with Bail Organa while Palpatine, sensing that his apprentice is in danger, travels to Mustafar. Obi-Wan regroups with Yoda on an asteroid, where Padmé gives birth to twins, whom she names Luke and Leia before dying from Vader's attack, her last words being that Vader still has good in him. On Mustafar, Palpatine finds Vader barely alive and brings him to Coruscant, where his mutilated body is treated and covered in a black armored suit. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan and Yoda plan to conceal the twins from the Sith and exile themselves from the Empire. While Padme's funeral takes place on her homeworld of Naboo, Vader and the Emperor oversee the construction of the Death Star. Bail and his wife adopt Leia and take her to Alderaan, while Obi-Wan delivers Luke to his step-uncle and aunt, Owen and Beru Lars, on Tatooine, before going into exile there. The galaxy is in the midst of a civil war. Rebel spies have stolen plans to the Galactic Empire's Death Star, a colossal, moon-sized, space station capable of destroying entire planets. Imperial Senator Princess Leia, secretly one of the Rebellion's leaders, has obtained the plans, but her starship is captured by an Imperial Star Destroyer under the command of the ruthless Darth Vader. Before she is captured, Leia hides the plans in the memory of astromech droid R2-D2, who, along with protocol droid C-3PO, flees in an escape pod to the desert planet below, Tatooine. The droids are captured by Jawa traders, who sell them to moisture farmers Owen and Beru Lars and their nephew Luke Skywalker. While cleaning R2-D2, Luke accidentally triggers part of a holographic recording of Leia, in which she requests help from Obi-Wan Kenobi. The next morning, Luke finds R2-D2 missing, and while searching for him, encounters "Old Ben" Kenobi, an elderly hermit and friend of Luke's. Ben, who reveals his true name to be Obi-Wan, tells Luke of his days as one of the Jedi Knights, former peacekeepers of the Galactic Republic who derived their power from an energy field called the Force until they were all but wiped out by the Empire. Contrary to what his uncle has told him, Luke learns that his father fought alongside Obi-Wan as a Jedi Knight until Vader, a former pupil of Obi-Wan's, turned to the dark side of the Force and murdered him. Obi-Wan presents Luke with his father's old weapon, a Jedi lightsaber. R2-D2 plays Leia's message for Obi-Wan, in which she begs him to take the Death Star plans to her home planet of Alderaan and give them to her father for analysis. Obi-Wan invites Luke to accompany him to Alderaan and learn the ways of the Force. Luke declines, but changes his mind after discovering that Imperial stormtroopers have killed his aunt and uncle and destroyed their farm in their search for the droids. Obi-Wan and Luke visit a cantina in Mos Eisley, where, after a brief confrontation, they meet smuggler Han Solo, who owes money to local mobster Jabba the Hutt, and his Wookiee co-pilot Chewbacca. After negotiating a price, Obi-Wan, Luke, R2-D2 and C-3PO join forces aboard Han's ship, the Millennium Falcon. Death Star commander Grand Moff Tarkin orders the destruction of Alderaan via the Death Star's turbolaser as a show of force. The Falcon crew discovers the planet's remains and is captured by the Death Star's tractor beam, which Obi-Wan goes to disable. Luke discovers that Leia is imprisoned on the Death Star, and rescues her with the help of Han and Chewbacca in a swashbuckling series of escapes. After Obi-Wan sacrifices himself in a lightsaber duel with Darth Vader to enable the heroes to escape, the Falcon escapes amid a fierce dogfight with Imperial TIE starfighters. Using a tracking beacon placed aboard the Falcon, the Imperials follow the rebels to the hidden base on Yavin 4. The Death Star plans reveal that it can be destroyed by triggering a chain reaction from an external exhaust port. Luke joins the Rebel fighter squadron in a siege against the approaching Death Star, while Han collects his payment, intending to leave and repay Jabba. In the ensuing battle, the Rebels suffer heavy losses after several unsuccessful runs. Vader leads a squadron of TIE fighters and prepares to attack Luke's X-wing, but Han returns and fires at the Imperial fighters, sending Vader spiraling away. Guided by Obi-Wan's spirit, Luke turns off his proton torpedo targeting computer and uses the Force to guide the torpedoes into the exposed exhaust port. The Death Star explodes just before it can fire on the Rebel base, killing Tarkin as well as numerous other Imperials. On Yavin 4, Leia awards Luke and Han medals for their heroism. Three years after the destruction of the Death Star, the Rebel Alliance, led by Princess Leia, has set up a new base on the ice planet of Hoth. The Imperial fleet, led by Darth Vader, continues to hunt for the new Rebel base by dispatching probe droids across the galaxy. Luke Skywalker is captured by a wampa while investigating one such probe, but manages to escape from the wampa's lair by using the Force and his lightsaber. Before Luke succumbs to hypothermic sleep, the Force spirit of his deceased mentor, Obi-Wan Kenobi, instructs him to go to Dagobah to train under Jedi Master Yoda. Han Solo locates Luke, and the two are rescued by a search party the next morning. Meanwhile, the probe alerts the Imperial fleet to the Rebels' location. The Empire launches a large-scale attack using AT-AT walkers to capture the base, which forces the Rebels to evacuate. Han and Leia escape with C-3PO and Chewbacca on the Millennium Falcon, but the ship's hyperdrive malfunctions. They hide in an asteroid field, where Han and Leia grow closer amidst tension and briefly kiss. Several bounty hunters, summoned by Vader, assist in finding the Falcon. Meanwhile, Luke travels with R2-D2 in his X-wing fighter to the swamp planet of Dagobah, where he crash-lands. He meets a diminutive creature who reveals himself to be Yoda; after conferring with Obi-Wan's spirit, Yoda reluctantly accepts Luke as his student. Luke learns more about the Force from Yoda, and the Jedi master lifts his X-wing out of the swamp. After evading the Imperial fleet, Han's group travels to the floating Cloud City on the gas planet of Bespin, which is run by Han's old friend, Lando Calrissian. Unbeknownst to the group, the bounty hunter Boba Fett has tracked the Falcon. Shortly after their arrival, Lando betrays the group to Darth Vader, who plans to use the group as bait to lure out Luke, intending to capture him and turn him to the dark side. Luke experiences a premonition of Han and Leia in pain and, against the wishes of Yoda and Obi-Wan, abandons his training to go rescue them. Intending to hold Luke in suspended animation by imprisoning him in carbonite, Vader selects Han to be frozen as a test subject. Han survives the process and is given to Fett, who plans to collect the bounty on him from Jabba the Hutt. Lando, experiencing a change of heart, frees Leia and Chewbacca, but they are too late to stop Fett from departing with Solo aboard. They fight their way back to the Falcon and flee the city. Meanwhile, Luke arrives and engages Vader in a lightsaber duel that leads them over the city's central air shaft. Vader severs Luke's right hand, disarming him, and tempts him to join the dark side. Luke accuses Vader of murdering his father, but Vader reveals that he is Luke's father. Disbelieving, Luke drops into the air shaft and is ejected beneath the floating city, where he hangs from an antenna. He reaches out telepathically to Leia, who senses him and persuades Lando and Chewie to turn back. After Luke is brought aboard, they are chased by TIE fighters towards Vader on his Star Destroyer, but R2-D2 reactivates the Falcon's hyperdrive, allowing them to escape. Rejoined with the Rebel fleet, Luke's severed hand is replaced with a robotic hand. Lando and Chewbacca depart in the Falcon to save Han. In an attempt to rescue Han Solo from crime lord Jabba the Hutt, C-3PO and R2-D2 are sent to Jabba's palace on Tatooine in a trade bargain made by Luke Skywalker. Disguised as a bounty hunter, Princess Leia infiltrates the palace under the pretense of collecting the bounty on Chewbacca and unfreezes Han, but is caught and enslaved. Luke soon arrives to bargain for his friends' release, but Jabba drops him through a trapdoor with the intent of letting him be eaten by a rancor. After Luke kills the creature, Jabba sentences him, Han, and Chewbacca to death by being fed to the Sarlacc, a huge, carnivorous plant-like desert beast. Having hidden his lightsaber inside R2-D2, Luke frees himself and battles Jabba's guards while Leia uses her chains to strangle Jabba to death. As the others rendezvous with the Rebel Alliance, Luke returns to Dagobah, where he finds that Yoda is dying. Yoda confirms that Darth Vader, once known as Anakin Skywalker, is Luke's father, and becomes one with the Force. The Force ghost of Obi-Wan Kenobi reveals that Leia is Luke's twin sister, and tells Luke that he must face Vader again to finish his training and defeat the Empire. The Rebel Alliance learns that the Empire has been constructing a new Death Star under the supervision of the Emperor himself. As the station is protected by an energy shield, Han leads a strike team to destroy the shield generator on the forest moon of Endor; doing so would allow a squadron of starfighters to destroy the Death Star. Luke and Leia accompany the strike team to Endor in a stolen Imperial shuttle. Luke and his companions encounter a tribe of Ewoks and, after an initial conflict, gain their trust. Later, Luke tells Leia that she is his sister, Vader is their father, and that he must confront him. Surrendering to Imperial troops, Luke is brought before Vader, and he tries to convince his father to return from the dark side of the Force. Vader takes Luke to the Death Star to meet the Emperor, intent on turning him to the dark side. The Emperor reveals that Imperial forces are prepared for the Rebel assault on the shield generator, and that the Rebel Fleet will fall into a trap. On Endor, Han's team is captured by Imperial forces, but a counterattack by the Ewoks allows the Rebels to infiltrate the shield generator. Meanwhile, Lando Calrissian and Admiral Ackbar lead the Rebel Fleet in the Millennium Falcon, only to find that the Death Star's shield is still active, and the Imperial fleet waiting for them. Further adding to the crisis, the Emperor reveals to Luke that the Death Star is fully armed and operational and orders the firing of its massive superlaser, destroying one of the Rebel starships. The Emperor then tempts Luke to give in to his anger, and Luke engages Vader in a lightsaber duel. Vader senses that Luke has a sister, and threatens to turn her to the dark side. Enraged, Luke attacks and severs Vader's prosthetic hand. The Emperor entreats Luke to kill Vader and take his place, but Luke refuses, declaring himself a Jedi like his father before him. Furious, the Emperor tortures Luke with Force lightning. Unwilling to let his son die, Vader throws the Emperor down a shaft to his death, but is himself mortally electrocuted in the process. At his father's last request, Luke removes Vader's mask, and the redeemed Anakin Skywalker dies in his son's arms. After the strike team destroys the shield generator, Lando leads a group of Rebel fighters into the Death Star core. While the Rebel fleet destroys the Super Star Destroyer Executor, Lando, and X-wing fighter pilot Wedge Antilles destroy its main reactor. As the Falcon flies out of the Death Star's superstructure and Luke escapes on a shuttle with his father's body, the station explodes. On Endor, Leia reveals to Han that Luke is her brother, and they kiss. Luke cremates Anakin's body on a pyre alone before rejoining his friends. As the Rebels celebrate the defeat of the Empire, Luke sees the spirits of Yoda, Obi-Wan, and Anakin watching over him. Thirty years after the Galactic Civil War, the First Order has risen from the fallen Galactic Empire and seeks to eliminate the New Republic. The Resistance, backed by the Republic and led by General Leia Organa, opposes the First Order. Leia searches for her brother, Luke Skywalker, who has gone missing. On the desert planet Jakku, Resistance pilot Poe Dameron receives a map to Luke's location from Lor San Tekka. Stormtroopers commanded by Kylo Ren raid the village and capture Poe, while Kylo kills San Tekka. Poe's droid, BB-8, escapes with the map and encounters a scavenger named Rey near a junkyard settlement. Kylo tortures Poe using the Force and learns of BB-8. Stormtrooper FN-2187, disillusioned by the First Order, frees Poe, and they escape in a stolen TIE fighter. Upon learning that FN-2187 has no other name, Poe gives him the name "Finn". As they head to Jakku to retrieve BB-8, they are shot down by a First Order Star Destroyer and crash-land. Finn survives and assumes that Poe died in the crash. He encounters Rey and BB-8, but the First Order tracks them and launches an airstrike. Finn, Rey, and BB-8 steal the Millennium Falcon from the junkyard; Finn shoots down their First Order pursuers as Rey pilots the ship off the planet. A large ship piloted by Han Solo and Chewbacca captures and reclaims the Falcon. Gangs seeking to settle debts with Han attack the ship. Han and the others escape in the Falcon. At the First Order's Starkiller Base, a planet converted into a star-powered superweapon, Supreme Leader Snoke allows General Hux to use the weapon for the first time. Snoke questions Kylo's ability to deal with emotions relating to his father, Han Solo, who Kylo states means nothing to him. Aboard the Falcon, Han determines that BB-8's map is incomplete. He then explains that Luke attempted to rebuild the Jedi Order but exiled himself when an apprentice turned to the dark side, destroyed the temple, and slaughtered the other apprentices. The crew travels to the planet Takodana and meets with cantina owner Maz Kanata, who offers assistance getting BB-8 to the Resistance. Rey is drawn by the Force to a secluded vault, where she finds the lightsaber once belonging to Luke and his father, Anakin Skywalker, before him. She experiences disturbing visions and flees into the woods, confused and terrified. Maz gives Finn the lightsaber for safekeeping. Starkiller Base destroys a planetary system which is home to the New Republic's capitol and senate, and a portion of its fleet. The First Order attacks Takodana in search of BB-8. Han, Chewbacca, and Finn are saved by Resistance X-wing fighters led by Poe, who survived the crash. Leia arrives at Takodana with C-3PO and reunites with Han, who says he saw their son (Kylo Ren). Meanwhile, Kylo captures Rey and takes her to Starkiller Base, but she resists his mind-reading attempts. Discovering she can use the Force, Rey escapes using a Jedi mind trick on a guard. At the Resistance base on D'Qar, BB-8 finds R2-D2, who has been inactive. As Starkiller Base prepares to fire once more, the Resistance devises a plan to destroy it by attacking the main facility. Using the Falcon, Han, Chewbacca, and Finn infiltrate the facility, find Rey, and plant explosives. Han confronts Kylo, calling him by his birth name, Ben, and implores him to abandon the dark side. Kylo seems to consider this, but ultimately refuses and kills his own father. Devastated, Chewbacca shoots Kylo and sets off the explosives, allowing Poe to attack and destroy the base's thermal oscillator, which begins a fatal chain reaction from the planet's core. The injured Kylo pursues Finn and Rey into the woods. Finn fights Kylo to protect Rey, but Kylo knocks him unconscious. Rey takes the lightsaber and channels the Force to defeat Kylo in a duel; they are then separated by a fissure as the planet surface begins to splinter. Snoke orders Hux to evacuate and bring Kylo to him to complete his training. Chewbacca rescues Rey and the unconscious Finn, and they escape aboard the Falcon. As the Resistance forces flee, Starkiller Base implodes, forming a star. On D'Qar, Leia, Rey and Chewbacca mourn Han's death. R2-D2 awakens and reveals the rest of the map, which Rey and Chewbacca use to find the oceanic planet Ahch-To via the Falcon. After landing on a small remote island, Rey climbs a mountain and finds Luke at the summit. Without a word, she offers him the lightsaber. Shortly after the destruction of Starkiller Base, General Leia Organa leads the evacuation of Resistance forces from D'Qar, when a First Order fleet arrives. Against Leia's orders, Poe Dameron leads a costly counterattack that destroys a First Order dreadnought. The remaining Resistance escapes into hyperspace, but the First Order uses a device to track them, and attacks again. Kylo Ren hesitates to fire on the lead Resistance ship after sensing his mother Leia's presence on board, but his wingmen destroy the bridge, killing most of the Resistance's leaders. Leia is dragged into space, but survives by using the Force. While Leia recovers, Vice Admiral Amilyn Holdo assumes command of the Resistance. Running low on fuel, the remaining fleet is pursued by the First Order. Rey travels to Ahch-To with Chewbacca and R2-D2 aboard the Millennium Falcon, and attempts to recruit Luke Skywalker to the Resistance. Under self-imposed exile, Luke refuses to help and says that the Jedi should end; encouraged by R2-D2, he begins to train Rey in the ways of the Force. Rey and Kylo begin communicating through the Force, puzzling them both. After Kylo tells Rey what happened between him and Luke that caused him to choose the dark side, Luke confesses that he momentarily contemplated killing Kylo upon sensing that Snoke was corrupting him; this prompted Kylo to destroy Luke's new Jedi Order. Convinced that Kylo can be redeemed, Rey leaves Ahch-To. Luke prepares to burn the Jedi library, but hesitates. The spirit of Luke's master Yoda appears and destroys the library by summoning a bolt of lightning. He encourages Luke to learn from his failure. Meanwhile, Poe entrusts Finn, mechanic Rose Tico, and BB-8 with a secret mission to deactivate the First Order's tracking device. Maz Kanata directs them to the casino town of Canto Bight, where they meet the hacker DJ. Pursued by the First Order, they escape the city with the help of stablehand children and racing animals they set free. Finn, Rose, and DJ infiltrate Snoke’s flagship, but are captured by Captain Phasma. Meanwhile, Kylo brings Rey to Snoke, who reveals that he created the connection between her and Kylo as part of a plan to defeat Luke. Holdo plans to evacuate the remaining members of the Resistance using small transport vessels. Believing her plan is cowardly and futile, Poe leads a mutiny. Leia recovers and stuns Poe with a blaster, allowing the evacuation to proceed. Holdo remains aboard the ship as a decoy to mislead Snoke's fleet as the others flee to an abandoned base on Crait. DJ buys his freedom by revealing the Resistance's plan to General Hux, and the First Order fleet begins firing on the evacuation transports, destroying many. Ordered to kill Rey, Kylo instead kills Snoke and defeats his Praetorian Guard alongside Rey. Rey hopes that Kylo has abandoned the dark side, but he instead asks her to rule the galaxy with him. Refusing, she and Kylo battle for control of Luke’s lightsaber, bisecting the weapon. Holdo sacrifices herself by slicing through Snoke's flagship at lightspeed, crippling the First Order fleet. Rey escapes the destruction while Kylo declares himself Supreme Leader. BB-8 frees Finn and Rose; they defeat Phasma and join the survivors on Crait. When the First Order arrives, Poe, Finn, and Rose attack with old speeders. Rey and Chewbacca draw TIE fighters away in the Falcon, while Rose stops Finn from sacrificing himself. The First Order penetrates the Resistance fortress using a siege cannon. Luke appears and confronts the First Order to allow the surviving Resistance to escape. Kylo orders the First Order's forces to fire on Luke, but they fail to harm him. He then engages Luke in a lightsaber duel; upon striking Luke, Kylo realizes that he has been fighting a Force projection. Rey helps the remaining Resistance escape on the Falcon. An exhausted Luke dies peacefully on Ahch-To, becoming one with the Force. Rey and Leia sense his death, and Leia tells Rey that the Resistance can rise again. At Canto Bight, the stablehands recount the story of Luke Skywalker; afterward, one of them moves a broom with the Force and gazes into space. Kylo Ren obtains a Sith wayfinder device and travels to the planet Exegol. He discovers a physically impaired Palpatine,8 who reveals that he created Snoke as a puppet to control the First Order and lure Kylo to the dark side. Palpatine unveils a secret armada of Star Destroyers and tells Kylo to find and kill Rey, who is continuing her Jedi training under General Leia Organa. Meanwhile, Finn, Poe, and Chewbacca retrieve information on Kylo's discovery originating from a First Order spy. After learning that Palpatine has returned, Rey discovers notes on a Sith artifact in the Jedi texts Luke Skywalker left behind. Rey, Poe, Finn, Chewbacca, BB-8, and C-3PO leave for Pasaana to seek a contact Luke knew, while R2-D2 stays behind with Leia. On Pasaana, they encounter Lando Calrissian, who leads them to the artifact's last known location in the desert. Kylo learns where Rey is through their Force bond and travels to Pasaana with the Knights of Ren. Rey and the others discover the remains of a Sith assassin, his ship, and a dagger inscribed with Sith text, which C-3PO's programming forbids him from interpreting. Sensing that Kylo is nearby, Rey goes to confront him. The First Order captures the Millennium Falcon, Chewbacca, and the dagger; Rey, attempting to save Chewbacca, accidentally destroys a First Order transport with Force lightning. The group escapes on the assassin's ship, presuming that Chewbacca was killed in the explosion. Poe suggests that they travel to Kijimi to have the Sith text extracted from C-3PO's memory. Rey senses that Chewbacca is alive, and the group mount a rescue mission. While Kylo searches for Rey, the group infiltrate his Star Destroyer with the help of Zorii Bliss, an old friend of Poe's. Through the Force, Kylo tells Rey that she is Palpatine's granddaughter; Palpatine had ordered her death as a child, fearing her power. Rey recovers the dagger and has visions of the assassin using it to kill her parents. General Hux discovers the group and reveals himself to be the spy. He allows them to escape on the Falcon, but is executed for treason. The Star Destroyer destroys Kijimi using a superlaser cannon. The group follow the coordinates to Kef Bir and a wayfinder device, revealing Palpatine's location.9 A woman named Jannah leads them to the remains of the second Death Star near Endor. Rey uses the dagger to locate the wayfinder and envisions herself as a Sith upon contacting it. Kylo, having tracked the group to Kef Bir, destroys the Wayfinder and duels Rey. A dying Leia calls to Kylo through the Force, but Rey impales him. Sensing Leia's death, Rey heals Kylo and takes his ship to exile herself to Ahch-To, shaken by her Sith lineage. Luke's Force spirit appears and encourages Rey to face Palpatine as he faced Darth Vader, giving her Leia'slightsaber and his old X-wing. Rey leaves for Exegol, using the wayfinder on Kylo's ship. On Kef Bir, Kylo converses with a vision of his father and throws away his lightsaber, reclaiming his identity as Ben Solo. Rey arrives on Exegol and transmits her location to the Resistance. She confronts Palpatine, who demands that she kill him to transfer his spirit into Rey. The Resistance engages in battle with Palpatine's fleet. Ben overpowers the Knights of Ren and arrives to help Rey. Palpatine rejuvenates himself by absorbing the life essence of Rey and Ben and then attacks the Resistance fleet with Force lightning. A weakened Rey hears voices of past Jedi lending their strength; Palpatine attacks her with lightning, but Rey deflects it using the two lightsabers, killing him. Rey seemingly dies from the attack, but Ben sacrifices himself by using the Force to resurrect her; the two kiss before Ben fades away and becomes one with the Force. Lando leads the Resistance, now backed by reinforcements, to destroy the remainder of Palpatine's armada. As the galaxy celebrates, Rey visits Tatooine at a moisture farm where Luke and the Lars family once lived, where she buries the Skywalker lightsabers, having built her own with a gold blade. A local asks her name; as the spirits of Luke and Leia look on, she replies, "Rey Skywalker." Cast * Carrie Fisher as Leia Organa The Force-sensitive princess of the destroyed planet Alderaan, later General of the Resistance, wife to Han Solo, mother to Kylo Ren, and Luke's twin sister. Fisher, who died in late 2016, appears through the use of re-purposed unreleased footage from previous Star Wars films. * Mark Hamill as Luke Skywalker A powerful Jedi Master, who has been in self-imposed exile on the planet Ahch-To. * Harrison Ford as Han Solo A cynical smuggler hired by Obi-Wan and Luke to take them to Alderaan in his ship, the Millennium Falcon, co-piloted with Chewbacca. * Ewan McGregor as Obi-Wan Kenobi An aging Jedi Master and former mentor of Darth Vader, who introduces Luke to the Force. Alec Guinness' face mask was used to create a 3D CGI mask which was augmented and mapped to McGregor's face. * Natalie Portman as Padmé Amidala Former Queen of Naboo, who has recently been elected the planet's Senator. She is Anakin Skywalker's secret wife and mother to Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa. * Hayden Christensen as Anakin Skywalker A Jedi knight and hero of the Clone Wars, who turns to the dark side of the Force and becomes the Sith lord Darth Vader. Jake Lloyd portrays young Anakin through the use of the unreleased footage from The Phantom Menace. * Anthony Daniels as C-3PO A personal protocol droid that was created by Anakin when he was a child. * Adam Driver as Kylo Ren A high-ranking member and later Supreme Leader of the First Order. Born as Ben Solo, he is the son of Leia Organa and Han Solo, the nephew of Luke Skywalker and grandson of Darth Vader. * Daisy Ridley as Rey A highly Force-sensitive scavenger, who was abandoned as a child on the desert planet Jakku and awaits her absent family's return. She later becomes the last Jedi and a member of the Resistance. Cailey Fleming portrays young Rey through the use of re-purposed unreleased footage from The Force Awakens. * Lupita Nyong'o as Maz Kanata A wise and perceptive space pirate operating a somewhat shady cantina on the peaceful forest planet Takodana, who is acquainted with Han. * Naomi Ackie as Jannah An ally of the Resistance. * Liam Neeson as Qui-Gon Jinn A Jedi Master, who discovers Anakin and insists that the boy be trained as a Jedi, despite the Jedi Council's refusal to do so. * John Boyega as Finn A reformed First Order stormtrooper and a member of the Resistance. * Oscar Isaac as Poe Dameron A Resistance X-wing fighter pilot. * Kelly Marie Tran as Rose Tico A member of the Resistance, who works in maintenance. * Domhnall Gleeson as Armitage Hux The First Order's second-in-command. * Pernilla August as Shmi Skywalker Anakin's mother, who is concerned for her son's future and allows him to leave with the Jedi. * Guy Henry as Wilhuff Tarkin Commander of the Death Star. Peter Cushing's face mask was used to create a 3D CGI mask which was augmented and mapped to Henry's face. * Max von Sydow as Lor San Tekka A retired adventurer on Jakku, aiding the Resistance in finding Luke. * Richard E. Grant as Pryde A high-ranking general in the First Order. * Keri Russell as Zorii Bliss A "criminal and old friend of Poe's". * Andy Serkis as Snoke The political leader of the First Order. He is Kylo Ren's master, who seduced him to the dark side and is very powerful in the dark side of the Force. * Christopher Lee as Dooku Darth Sidious' Sith apprentice, who was selected by his master to lead the Separatists. * Samuel L. Jackson as Mace Windu A Jedi master and senior member of the Jedi Council. * Laura Dern as Amilyn Holdo An officer in the Resistance. * Benicio del Toro as DJ An underworld codebreaker. * Ian McDiarmid as Darth Sidious The Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic, who is secretly a Sith lord, and the founder, commander, and leader of the Galactic Empire. He tries to manipulate and take advantage of Anakin's distrust of the Jedi to turn him towards the dark side. He is also Rey's paternal grandfather, who had thought to be killed by the redeemed Anakin Skywalker during the Battle of Endor. * Billy Dee Williams as Lando Calrissian The administrator of Cloud City and original owner of Millennium Falcon, who is an old acquaintance of Han, Luke and Leia. Additionally, Joonas Suotamo reprises his role as Chewbacca, a 200-year-old Wookie, Han's sidekick, and first mate of the Millennium Falcon. Development Production Post-production Casting Death of Carrie Fisher Music Marketing Reception Trivia Category:Spoilers Category:WindowsMyers2018's ideas Category:Movies Category:Star Wars Category:2019 Films Category:Disney+ Originals